


Talisman

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, necklaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

Beatrisia can't afford to do much magic. It draws too much attention and uses too much of the power she's cut off from—cut off for appearance's sake only, but the effect is the same. She can't stand to be away from magic, though. So almost the first thing she does when she's in Ruby's lithe young body is create a talisman that fogs ghosts' sight—it works on demons, too, but not well, and once Beatrisia's accustomed to it, it won't hurt her at all. More to the point, it puts off a constant tiny vibration of magic that soothes Beatrisia's nerves between casting spells.

When Beatrisia ditches Ruby's body, she has to leave her talisman behind. It's all right. It's a simple spell and the necklace is just costume jewelry without it. It's easy enough to find another such necklace and cast the spell again.


End file.
